


Parlsey Has A Very Public Breakdown

by Nyan_Ryder



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Ryder/pseuds/Nyan_Ryder
Summary: Parsley shows up to work one day with a fuzzy head.  To his luck, the source of that fuzziness shows up as well.  Hell breaks loose in the courtroom.





	Parlsey Has A Very Public Breakdown

A simple court case, that’s all it had to be today. Yet Parsley’s petty emotions got the best of him.

It was a car crash near an intersection. The evidence was simple, the security camera caught everything. He was defending the obviously innocent party, this was supposed to be a walk in the park. It was _supposed_ to be.

Everyone filed into the court room, and Parsley took his place by his client. It was when he was pulling the files containing evidence from his briefcase that he happened to glance to the side. _Fuck._

There, standing with the defendant was short young man. His smooth pale blonde hair, and the dark eyes behind his glasses infatuated the lawyer once upon a time, but now the features only filled him with spite.

The other lawyer seemed to have noticed, and gave a sympathetic smile. Parsley scoffed and rolled his eyes, not realizing that they were already swearing in, and fought to keep his focus on his job.

“Would the defendant please present his evidence.”

The judge’s voice echoed throughout the court room, and the opponent’s lawyer stood. It was only five minutes into the hearing, and Parsley already wanted to lay down and die. _Stay focused._

“As you can see, your honor, the plaintiff had been driving under the influence at the time of the crash. Police reports show that half consumed bottles of alcohol had been found in the plaintiff’s car.” He handed some police reports to the judge.

_Shiiiit. Shit, shit, shit._

Parsley looked over to his client, who gave him a look of disbelief back. “Did you not look at the evidence?”

The lawyer kept his eyes forward. No, he hadn’t been able to focus on work at all recently. His mind had been swimming, thoughts pouring in from every direction. It was all because of that damn opponent.

“Mr. Botch!” The judge said sharply, and Parsley snapped out of his trance. “As I said, could you please present your evidence.”

“R-r-right! Right.” The lawyer stood up quickly as the plaintiff put their head in their hands.

_Come on, Parsley. You’ve done this a million times._

“I…uh…as you can see…y-your honor.” He fumbled around for his files, dropping them in the floor and quickly gathering them back up.

The courtroom went silent, and all the nervous lawyer could hear was the judge’s tapping fingernails, and his own racing heart beat.

“The um…the bottles found in the plaintiff’s car were…” _Shit._ He should have been listening to the defense.

“You know, they weren’t actually…actually filled with alcohol.” He could feel the sweat pour down his back.

“The police report states that a breathalyzer test had been done on scene, and tested positive. The bottles were clearly those of an alcoholic beverage as well.” The judge let her glasses slide down to her nose, squinting in judgement at Parsley.

“Yes uuuh, well. There are…there i-is another liquid that is…plausible to be…uh…that’s possible to be filled in a moving vehicle that was consumed, rather than alcohol…that…that may have the same result on a breathalyzer as alcohol….”

“Really? What would that be?”

_Don’t say it._  
_Don’t say it._  
_Don’t say it._

“Urine.”

You could hear a pin drop. The plaintiff slammed their head against the table, and a low chuckle began to rise in the courtroom.

The judge slammed her gavel. “ORDER!” She then stared daggers at Parsley. “Do you think court is some kind of joke, Mr. Botch? Do you think this is the time to be funny?”

“No, your honor….”

“I have come to a verdict. The plaintiff will spend a month in AA and pay for all damages to the defendant’s car. Dismissed.”

“WAIT!!!” The word passed the lawyer’s lips before he could stop himself. “You’re just going to leave without acknowledging anything???”

Parsley was yelling loud enough for the entire courtroom to hear, but he was clearly focused on one person. The defendant’s lawyer.

“Pars, look, I-“

“Can it, Martin!” He let out a wheeze that was threatening to turn into a sob. “And don’t call me that! That’s what you always called me and I fucking hate it!”

“Mr. Botch!” The judge slammed her gavel again, trying to calm the screaming lawyer. But he refused to listen.

“Do you know the absolute HELL you’ve put me through!!?? Leaving me like it was nothing??”  
“Pars…ley. We weren’t working out and you know i-“

“YOU weren’t working out!!” Tears pricked at Parsley’s eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. “You were so selfish, and weak, a-and- You keep distracting me!! I can’t fucking work because you’re here!!! **I hate you!!!** ”

Security had finally come to grab Parlsey by either arm, and he sobbed before everyone.

“You know, Mr. Botch.” 

The judge began to tap her fingers once more. 

“This outburst can not go unpunished, and I have just the place in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired to write my own little headcannon for why Parsley was brought to the Habitat. I’m still writing the other fic, but I need little breaks now and then!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
